nms_exobiologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rigacus Tupalikima
''Basic Information: 'Pronunciation:' ??? 'Common Name:' ??? 'Native Planet:' [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Sesylai_Attvaa '''Sesylai Attvaa'] Conservation Status: ??? Date Of Discovery: 8/23/2016 Produces: Carbon? ''Physical Appearance: A medium sized tree that resembles an [[Eggasium Diumheneus|'Eggasium Diumheneus']] and could easily be mistaken for an Eggasium sapling, however instead of having a thick trunk, it instead has a large ball of sap covered with a membrane and it's roots. And instead of a singular branch that curves around into a circle containing stretched-out leaves in the middle, it has 4 of these that instead go into a leaf shape, and have orange leaves stretched out in each of them. The plant has vine-like branches in the middle of the plant growing upwards, the purpose of them has been speculated upon. They can either be seen growing alone, or more commonly in large clusters together, like a cute little melon patch. ''Reproduction: The branches in the middle of the plant growing upwards were speculated that they may be used in defense against possible flying lifeforms or possibly in reproduction, and recent findings shown that the [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Feferdic_Rareorg Feferdic Rareorg] hang from these branches to rest. So indeed they play part in reproduction by attracting tired pollinators to rest, increasing the chances of pollination and seed dispersal. After the Rigacus Tupalikima produces seeds after successful pollination, it then disperses its very small yellow seeds across the surface of the ball of sap at the base of the plant. These seeds are eaten unknowingly by Feferdic Rareorg and any other creature who drinks the sap. The seeds remain undigested thanks to a protective covering until they are eventually "excreted" where a new Rigacus Tupalikima plant will eventually grow. Unfortunately if sapling can't find a sufficient source of water underground, or even another Rigacus Tupalikima's sap reserve, the sapling will eventually dry up. Importance To Ecosystem The sap of the RigacusTupalikima is full of nutrients and contains water. The creatures of Sesylai Attvaa stay hydrated and healthy in the dry, humid planet due to this sap. ''Ecology: ''Where in the Food Pyramid? It is a producer. It is an autotroph, which can make its own food. It digs it's roots deep into the planet to search for liquid water and stores it in it's 'sap ball' at the base of the tree. The process turns the water into a thick, iron-rich amber sap which creatures such as the Luctice Yardea and Feferdic Rareorg drink from. It is speculated that some rock formations somehow tap into the sap reserves of these plants and pump the sap to the surface for other creatures to drink, making natural, mineral-rich wells. ''Diet: It takes light from the sun and turns it into energy. Though the fledgling Feferdic Rareorg that get trapped in the sap ball and were not strong enough to escape end up fertilizing the plant, increasing it's lifespan and health. ''Predators: This is a keystone specie due to the amount of sap it stores, which creatures such as the Luctice Yardea and Feferdic Rareorg drink from. ''Episodes: It is seen in the following episodes: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJgJ37qYKAs&index=10&list=PLbgqvuoYGITefa99K3ljADy-VXxyMocp1 '''The Alien Nursery Guardian!! - Episode #10'] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvWQlU6ktHk&list=PLbgqvuoYGITefa99K3ljADy-VXxyMocp1&index=11 The Very Alien Surface of a New Planet - Episode #11] Category:Flora Category:Sesylai Attvaa